utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoose
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = しゅーず |officialromajiname = Shūzu |othernameinfo = |aka = 靴 (Kutsu, lit. shoes; nickname) しようず (Shiyouzu, nickname) |birthday = 02|month = 05|year = |ref = May 02, 2011 Twitter status |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 225471 |mylistID1 = 15376686 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 16586476 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co227386 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = nata, Any, Maiko, Yurin, Zanto, Chao, 31, Aisu, Otomen, 38Ban, U-chan }} Shoose (しゅーず) is an known for his mid-range, syrupy, slightly boyish but sultry voice, with a unique, rough lilt that allows it to be easily distinguished from other similarly mid-ranged voices. Though he is not known for being a technically strong singer and his ability to reach high notes is somewhat limited, his voice is often described as being and pleasant to listen to; while his vocal style is also described as being naturally gentle, "charming", and good at conveying emotion. Although his song choices, particularly ballads (for example, "Kimi ga Suki" and "Yumemachi Contrast" ) and jazz (such as "Gossip" and "Afternight Wonderland" ), are often ones that accentuate the above characteristics, he is notably capable of sounding "cute", energetic, and playful; as such, albeit somewhat unusually for a male vocalist, his voice is also well-suited to sugary pop, which can be heard in his covers of songs like "PONPONPON" and "too Cute!" . He is an active Twitter user, and has visibly close friendships with Aisu, Chao, Yurin and Swi; offline, he is also friends with Zanto, 31, Gomashio, and Otomen, often hanging out with them in real life. He is known for being flirtatious with his friends (regardless of gender) often to the point of humorous displays of romantic affection; however, despite his joking and at times flighty online persona, he is also known for being kind and thoughtful in respect to his fans.The Interviews answer written in response to a fan worrying about academics and career options Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Kutsueni (くつえに) with Any # Byoujaku Combi (病弱コンビ) with nata # Shooaisu (しゅーあいす) with 31 # Shooaisu (Otoko Matsuri) (しゅーあいす(男祭り)) with Aisu List of Covered Songs (2009.10.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Ocean" -Re-mixed ver.- (2009.10.20) # "No Logic" (2009.10.26) # "1925" (2009.12.07) # "*tear*" (2009.12.18) # "Black ★ Rock Shooter" feat. Team 80% (2009.12.18) (Not in Mylist) # "Kogane no Seiya Soutetsu ni Kuchite" feat. Team 80% (2009.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Unyapu" (2010.01.15) # "Eve" (2010.01.22) # "What's COLOR?" (2010.02.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. Shoose and nata (2010.02.13) # "Jenga" (2010.02.20) # "KIMOCHI" feat. Shoose and peco (2010.02.24) # "Sweet's Beast" (2010.02.24) # "Ura Omote Lovers" feat. Shoose and m2h2 (2010.03.13) # "Bokumote" (2010.03.18) # "Rakujitsu" (Setting Sun) (2010.04.17) # "ELLY" feat. Shoose and nata (2010.05.23) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.05.24) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND is Nigh!) (2010.06.10) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though This Song Has No Form) feat. Shoose and nata (2010.06.18) # "Okotowarishimasu" (I Refuse) feat. Shoose and Any (2010.07.10) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.07.23) # "Eve" feat. Shoose and Maiko (2010.07.26) # "No Logic" feat. Linear and Shoose (chorus only) (2010.08.25) # "Matryoshka" feat. Shoose and Any (2010.08.28) # "1/6" feat. Satellites (2010.09.21) # "BEAT!" feat. Shoose and Maiko (2010.09.22) # "Bakadayo?" (2010.10.01) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. Shoose, Umejiro, Pogo, and Makaronin (2010.10.10) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) (2010.10.21) # "Raindrops" (2010.11.11) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) feat. Team 80% (2010.12.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Unko ni Naritai" feat. Shoose, imosuke, Riguto, and Sen (2010.12.24) # "Heart Beats" (2010.12.30) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Love You) (2011.01.21) # "Kimiboshi" feat. Shoose, maro., Kurone, Marotea, Satori, Conoi, Matsu, Reset, nicothin, Hisoka, Hiyori Ichigo, Ryurei, Amond, Otonine, Kanbu de Melt, Koala no March, Ao, Same, Agya, and Izu (2011.02.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. Shoose and Chao (2011.02.10) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) feat. Shoose and nata (2011.02.14) # "Originality" (2011.02.15) # "Memories" (2011.03.02) # "Akahitoha" feat. Shoose, nata, Coyo, Ougimachi Ruka, and Zanto (2011.03.07) # "Life size" feat. Shoose and Alto (2011.03.21) # "Hadaka no Gekkou" (Naked Moonlight) feat. Shoose and NMTJ (2011.03.23) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Shoose, Ame., Cafeaulait, Shiratama., Sey2, and Honkyo (2011.04.13) # "6900000000" (2011.04.22) # "Interstellar" feat. Satellites (2011.05.07) # "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" (The Reason I Cut My Hair) (2011.05.22) # "Love Timer" (2011.06.02) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Shoose and 31 (2011.06.07) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. 31 and Shoose (chorus only) (2011.06.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Suki Kirai" (Love and Hate) feat. Shoose and nata (2011.07.17) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Shoose and 31 (2011.07.19) # "Mr.Music" feat. Shoose, Pogo, Yurin, KK, Umejiro, Linear, and Chao (2011.07.29) # "Summer Rain" feat. Shoose and Sama (2011.08.15) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.13) # "Afternight Wonderland" (2011.10.08) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What We Have Here) feat. Shoose and 31 (2011.10.12) # "*tear*" -two-step mix- (2011.10.20) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.12) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) feat. Shoose and Kazahana (2011.11.24) # "Refrain" (2011.12.06) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (Into the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. Shoose and Jiyuu (2011.12.24) # "Invisible" feat. Shoose and Aisu (2012.01.01) # "498" feat. Satellites (2012.01.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.17) # "Panda Hero" feat. Shoose and Aisu (2012.02.08) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -band edition- (2012.02.10) # "too Cute!" (2012.03.02) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Fickle Life Game) feat. Shoose and Aisu (2012.03.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Shoose, Chao, nady, Otomen, Reset, and 96 (2012.03.19) # "Gossip" (2012.03.24) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.04.06) # "Super Hero" (2012.04.10) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.04.20) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.04.22) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) feat. Shoose and Aisu (2012.04.27) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2012.05.18) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (2012.06.04) # "WA・RO・SHU" (A・RA・SHI) feat. Shoose, Shinshakaijin, Yurin, Zanto, Gomashio, and Otomen (2012.07.01) # "Coca Cola Time" feat. Shoose and U-chan (2012.07.05) # "SPiCa" feat. Satellites (2012.07.07) # "Kimiiro Senkou Hanabi" (Sparklers the Color of You) (2012.07.14) (Community only) # "Rin Len Uchuu Kaizokudan" (Rin Len Space Pirates) feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2012.07.21) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) feat. Shoose and Aisu (2012.08.04) # "Room sized Logic" (2012.08.18) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Shoose, Au, and U-chan (2012.08.22) # "I♥" (I Love) (2012.08.26) # "Masked bitcH" (2012.08.27) # "─white book story─" (2012.08.30) # "7days" feat. Shoose, Ame., Cafeaulait, Shiratama., and Sey2 (2012.08.31) # "flavor" feat. Shoose and U-chan (2012.09.01) # "Kamisama no Uchuu Ame" (God's Space Sweets) (2012.09.17) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (The Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2012.10.01) # "Baito ga Kimi wo Matteiru" (A Part-Time Job is Waiting for You) feat. Shoose, Chao, and 38Ban (2012.10.13) #"Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2012.10.20) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.05) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2012.11.08) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.30) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.16) # "A Whole New World" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2012.12.23) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.31) # "Parallel Hi" (2013.02.28) # "Electric Magic" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2013.03.19) # "Ifudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.04.02) # "Tonton Maae!" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2013.04.17) # "Time Machine" -KosmosP ver.- (2013.05.24) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Shoose and Aisu (2013.05.31) # "Threadnation" (2013.06.08) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Shoose and 38Ban (2013.07.09) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery |EienHanabi.png|Shoose, as seen in his cover of "Eien Hanabi" |AWholeNewWorld.png|38Ban (left) and Shoose (right), as seen in their cover of "A Whole New World" |shooaisu - akatsuki arrival.png|Shoose (left) and Aisu (right), as seen in their cover of "Akatsuki Arrival" |Shuaisu.png|Aisu (left) and Shoose (right), as seen in their cover of "Panda Hero" |starishkutsu.png|Shoose, as seen in his collab cover of "Maji LOVE 10000%" |TaiyoutoTsukinoRondo.jpg|Shoose (left) and Chao (right), as seen in their cover of "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" |HaitoAteliestaNite.jpg|Jiyuu (left) and Shoose (right), as seen in their cover of "Haito Ateliesta Nite" |SummerRain.png|Sama (left) and Shoose (right), as seen in their cover of "Summer Rain" |Gossip.png|Shoose (and ), as seen in his cover of "Gossip" |ShooseMozOtomen.png|Shoose (left), Moz (center), and Otomen (right), as seen in the ending eyecatch for their dance cover of "Girls" }} Trivia * He is 183 centimeters tall (approximately 6' 1").December 16, 2010 Twitter status * His uploader comments are usually highly stylized, and occasionally contain hidden messages (written in white text, making them invisible against Nico Nico Douga's white background) that become visible when selecting the text via clicking and dragging. * Because "Shoose" is a homonym of the English word "shoes", he is often associated with feet and footwear; in addition to his nickname, Kutsu (靴, lit. shoes), and being depicted in fanart with them, he calls his uploads "feet" (足, ashi) and numbers them as such in his mylist (which is also appropriately referred to as his "shoebox"; 靴箱, kutsubako). * He is currently studying to be a dentist in real life; as such teeth and dental care are known to be two of the only things he takes very seriously (though often to an humorously exaggerated extent).The Interviews Q & A regarding teeth * He admires the vocalists Sheena Ringo and Hata Motohiro, bands like RADWIMPS and Sukima Switch, as well as fellow utaite F9, KK, amu, and UmiNeko, citing them as influences on his own singing style.The Interviews Q & A regarding utaite/singers who have been an influence to him * The first VOCALOID song he ever listened to was "from Y to Y", and states that he feels like crying whenever he sings or listens to it.Nicopedia articleThe Interviews Q & A regarding VOCALOID songs * His least favorite food is tomato.Nicopedia article * One of his favorite anime/manga characters is Nagisa Kaworu from Neon Genesis Evangelion; in fact, he is depicted with him in the full version of his current Twitter avatar, as drawn by Mikko (みっこ). External Links *Blomaga *Twitter *The Interviews *mixi *mixi community *TmBox Category:Nico nico MEN's Live